C 440
440: Abundant harvest The time is passing, two double-hour passed by, Li Qi Ye has still not moved, is still staring at sea surface, passed two times, Li Qi Ye still did not have any movement, but was staring at sea surface, this made Peng Zhuang they somewhat unable to calm down. Peng Zhuang wants to ask Li Qi Ye , but Qiurong Wanxue to six small swung waving the hand gently, hints them do not disturb Li Qi Ye , this makes six slightly calm down , to continue to turn very quiet, is staring at sea surface. „cast the net!” Six small are staring at sea surface once more time, Li Qi Ye gives a loud shout suddenly, his speed is the same like lightning, cast the net instantaneously. Qiurong Wanxue with six small does not dare to neglect, at the maximum speed casts the net goes to sea. „Draw in a net, is quick!” The net just scattered, Li Qi Ye loudly shouted to clear the way, in the meantime, he received his net. „Crash-bang” Qiurong Wanxue and audiences slightly instantaneously draw in a net, when the net receives, they were scared, the sunlight illuminates sea surface is similar to the daytime is the same, seems a Sun raises to be the same in their net. At this time, the nets in their hand are heavy, in the net is Night Yang Fish of one finger size in jumping, just like is a troop fish must jump to be the same from the net. They have not seen these many Night Yang Fish, a net gets down, that wants scare people to death simply! Do not say that is Qiurong Wanxue they, if the bystander saw, this net can scare to death many people. „Receives the fish quickly.” Was shocked unable to get back one's composure including Qiurong Wanxue, resounds the Li Qi Ye sound when until her ear, she has hit quickly grasping the meaning of something, immediately receives the fish. Six slightly recover, one after another receives the fish, at this time six are slightly excited both hands to hit to tremble, receives the fish is not that agile. She can be said as a calm person as Clan Head Qiurong Wanxue, but, at this time she unavoidably excited, she is excited the complexion to blush, this regarding her, simply was too inconceivable. „My God, I, I, I altogether have 86.” After everybody received own Night Yang Fish, a disciple counted Night Yang Fish of oneself this net, was excited big shout. „I, I am 107.” The only girl student was excited to jump, could not bear hold Li Qi Ye , was excited has kissed cheeks of Li Qi Ye , was happy that was saying: „Brother Li, you were too great!” „You are discourteous I.” Li Qi Ye shakes the head to say smilingly. This made this girl student shame immediately loosened Li Qi Ye , although was so, in her heart still very excited. „Kissed also to might as well.” Peng Zhuang also grinningly said: „If Brother Li wants me to kiss you one, I am also very glad.” Other disciples also hey smile, has to want on to come greatly to kiss Li Qi Ye , but Li Qi Ye shook the head, said: „Male has exempted, female kisses, Clan Head Qiurong must kiss up and down, I did not introduce.” Peng Zhuang they may not have Li Qi Ye to be so bold, they do not dare to speak, pretends not to hear, looks to another side. Qiurong Wanxue face one red, shakes the head saying: „Exempted” in her heart somewhat to be angry, these days Li Qi Ye was very clever, now dares to sexually harass her unexpectedly, this Little Demon courage also was too rather big. „Since you miss an opportunity, forget about it.” Li Qi Ye said smilingly. Li Qi Ye such words let in the Qiurong Wanxue heart the anger, this Little Demon dares to sexually harass her unexpectedly, is really exasperating! Must know that this Clan Head has very high dignity in Snow Shadow Ghost Clan, now is sexually harassed by Little Demon unexpectedly, how this does not make her be mad. Six small immerse as for Peng Zhuang in the excitement, with great difficulty, Peng Zhuang cannot bear ask: „Brother Li, your this is what knows where has Night Yang Fish to catch, your this was too inconceivable.” „Intuition, is only intuition that's all.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „How did not know, stayed for several days in Night Sea, suddenly had an intuition, can probably feel Night Yang Fish in sea to be the same.” „Real false?” Hears Li Qi Ye such words, six small half believing and half doubting, how they do not have such intuition. Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „Deceives you to do, I from a young age on having a specially sensitive intuition, stayed in a place for a long time, can feel something.” „Originally is inborn.” Six small also thought that this view is credible, how otherwise to explain that Li Qi Ye can feel Night Yang Fish! Compares six slightly to come, may not have to be so easy to believe that as Clan Head Qiurong Wanxue Li Qi Ye such words, Clan Head is Clan Head, the experience is eventually different. She in the heart does not believe the intuition that Li Qi Ye said that she always thought that Li Qi Ye has any secret not saying that in the meantime, in her heart is also very strange, actually Li Qi Ye how knows that Night Yang Fish appears in the time place. Qiurong Wanxue looks at Li Qi Ye , she hopes very much can completely understand Li Qi Ye , hopes that can see more things from Li Qi Ye , but, how regardless of she saw that is unable to see the clues from the body of Li Qi Ye . „We walk.” Li Qi Ye looks at quiet Night Sea, finally said to everybody. ferry boat boatman in direction that Li Qi Ye said that slowly was swinging ferry boat, slowly vanished in Night Sea. The day of receiving, Li Qi Ye replacement Sea Region time and time again, Li Qi Ye trades time Sea Region every time is the bumper crop, as if no anything to be able to escape both eyes of Li Qi Ye in this piece of mysterious incomparable Sea Region to be the same. Peng Zhuang six small completely immerse in the excitement, in their opinion, the Li Qi Ye intuition was really too mysterious, what a pity, such intuition was in sole possession in their opinion inborn, otherwise they long for such intuition. What six are slightly different from Peng Zhuang, as Clan Head Qiurong Wanxue along with day-by-day abundant harvest, in her heart has many questions, along with the daily bumper crop, Qiurong Wanxue does not believe that this is the Li Qi Ye intuition, she thinks that in this has certainly the reason, but, concrete is any reason, she cannot master. At this time, although Qiurong Wanxue shocks the Night Yang Fish abundant harvest, but in her heart besides excited and inconceivable, unavoidably were many several points of vigilance. In her heart was suspecting that actually Li Qi Ye is what, why he must walk with them in the same place. He can seize so many Night Yang Fish, definitely does not need to follow with them according to the truth in the same place. Has the skill like Li Qi Ye , can accurately forecast Sea Region that Night Yang Fish presents, if he hires oneself Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect, absolutely will be regarded as the honored guest. However, he actually walked with them in one, this made Qiurong Wanxue calculate in the heart, she wants to know that actually very much Li Qi Ye walked with them in the same place has anything to attempt. According to the truth, they do not have what thing quite to make Li Qi Ye peep, their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan is just small clan that's all, said that treasure they do not have anything to take the take action shocking treasure, said Cultivation Technique, they do not have anything to take take action peerless Cultivation Technique. Qiurong Wanxue thinks carefully that as if their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan does not have what thing quite to let, if he who Li Qi Ye peeps at using, in their energy place above the big sects and countries or Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect, only feared that he can obtain many repayments. This is in the Qiurong Wanxue heart very big question, why this question under Li Qi Ye cannot forecast place that mysteriously Night Yang Fish presents. „Night Yang Fish is so good to seize, why the Fengdu City resident will not seize.” The good day bumper crop, Peng Zhuang strangely to say. The Qiurong Wanxue village allows saying: „Where Night Yang Fish has is so easy to seize, this is the Young Master Li merit, knows that does not have.” Although she faces in Li Qi Ye has many questions, but, Li Qi Ye can they bring so many advantage, Qiurong Wanxue records in this benevolence in the heart. „, I spoke thoughtlessly.” Peng Zhuang is candid, busy is Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „Brother Li, or you come our Snow Shadow Clan, although said that our Snow Shadow Clan does not have Human Race, but, I believe that Clan Head and various elders will welcome very your.” „Peng Zhuang, cannot talk nonsense.” The Qiurong Wanxue sinking sound said. As Clan Head her, although 30 scenes, however have very high dignity in Snow Shadow Ghost Clan. A Qiurong Wanxue so saying, Peng Zhuang immediately does not dare to discuss again such topic, spits the tongue, closes the mouth. Six young only girl students actually curious, talked about the topic again, asked: „Since Night Sea in Fengdu City, why the Fengdu City ghost personally does not seize Night Yang Fish.” Regarding this issue, Li Qi Ye smiled, had not replied that he looks at Qiurong Wanxue. Qiurong Wanxue shakes the head saying: „This makes concrete me unclear, but Obsession of legend brightness capital city cannot come to here, they are not the genuine ghosts, is not the life, they do not have existence of human body, some rumors said that if Fengdu City Obsession if comes Night Sea, their Obsession will immediately vanish.” „No wonder ferry boat boatman has the mortal body.” Peng Zhuang looks in ferry boat boatman of stern, recently got down, they did to understand that originally ferry boat boatman and Fengdu City ghost was different, the Fengdu City ghost did not have the mortal body, but ferry boat boatman had the mortal body. Qiurong Wanxue they are following Li Qi Ye , has hit one month of fish in Night Sea, the harvest is very astonishing, on this day, Li Qi Ye looked at sky, said: „Tomorrow the net, then we will leave last Night Sea.” „Good” Peng Zhuang six slightly excitedly to jump, they had many Night Yang Fish, they are eager to try, wants to come ashore, perhaps with the resident transaction of Fengdu City, can trade shocking treasure. Six are small they to be different from excited Peng Zhuang, she can calm down as Clan Head Qiurong Wanxue actually, she looks that static such as the inundation sits in Li Qi Ye of bow generally, then walked, sat side Li Qi Ye . Peng Zhuang they see Clan Head and Li Qi Ye sit together, they have handed over a meaningful glance, immediately has turned around, looks to another side distant place, pretends ignorance. Next